Pretty In Paint
by ShallowMind
Summary: Two strong characters collide; the aspiring young artist & the ruthless business man.


**Pretty in Paint**

This is my first go at an ItaDei fanfic so be patient with me.

_The story is set in at an alternate universe where we meet Deidara, a young aspiring artist and Itachi Uchiha a powerful man in the business area. _

Chapter One: _"But but you can't force the art on someone like that!"_

He threw a tube of pain in the window's direction. Deidara didn't turn to check if he got it or not; what was the point in the open window anyway? It was boiling hot even with the air conditioner on.

"This isn't right..." he muttered. The usual amateur in the art culture wouldn't understand Deidara's paintings. For him - it would be only lines, edges, circles, colors... But for him, it was new worlds. Deidara's ponytail swayed as he tilted his head once more. "No.... it just doesn't look right..." And it had stated out on the wrong foot from the morning.

_"What what? But Sasori-sama why do I have to? .... so what if he has money? .... But But you can't force art on someone like that!.... Noooo, please! ..... I don't even want to meet him!"_

_On the other end of the line, Sasori smiled. "Please, Deidara-kun. I'll concider it as a personal favor." Another long groan was heard. The red haired man smiled again. He knew that Deidara would say yes after all the unnecessary whining and groaning. He put down the phone, to dial again._

_"I'm quite pleased to hear that." Said Itachi as a smirk spread upon his lips. There was absolutely no doubt he would get what he wanted. He was used to it. And now he wanted a painting of himself. "It'll look good in the lobby," he told Kisame._

"What is up with master Sasori anyway? I wonder how much that... _Itachi _is paying him. And when did everything start resolving around money and power? I live for the art." He nodded at his last sentence as that made it more true. Deidara put his legs on the desk and leaned back in such a way that the chair was standing on its two legs. The blond streched and yawned. He would finish the painting later. Now for some rest...

The young uchiha ran his fingers on the window frame. It was very beautiful, like it was a peace of art as well. Steel and golden flowers, engraved in it. He had always enjoyed luxury and had always gotten the best that money could buy. And money he had. It was a few weeks ago, when he first saw Deidara's paintings.

_"Are you sure, Uncle? I've never liked art that much." Said Itachi with a half-smile and glanced at his younger bother, Sasuke, who was sitting in his armchair, pouting. He liked the idea of an art exhibit as much as Itachi, if not less. But he had to humor his uncle anyway. Ever since their parents were murdered - he was the only relative they had. Even more - he was filthy rich. _

_"I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Itachi. If not I'll think of a way to make it up," he tapped his stuffed wallet with a wolf-like grin. Itachi smiled back. "Guess there's no way around it," he said and motioned for his brother to follow them to the limo outside._

_"How can this even get more boring?" Itachi muttered silently after taking a sip of champagne. It didn't matter what exactly the event was. It was always the same. Boring stuck up people, drinking champagne, eating black caviar they can't afford and pretending they actually get anything. Itachi wasn't like them, of course. He put the glass back on the crystal table he took it from and curiously looked at one of the paintings. "And if you call this art..." he sneered at the painting. Dots, lines, circles in crazy colors. He could paint something like it and throw a party too. _

_"Well it is art," an unknown voice answered his remark. Itachi turned in the voice's direction only to see a long-haired blond man with a hostile face expression. _

_"No duh? I can paint something like that. You a critic of some sort?" Itachi snickered. This made the evening a tad bit more interesting._

_"Go ahead and try," the man responded daringly, shooting daggers at Itachi. "and yes, I'm something of the sort."_

_Itachi laughed. "Next time we meet somewhere I'll show you my painting. I suppose you visit such gatherings? Good," he said when the man nodded. "next one in Konoha, I'll be there. Make sure you are too."_

Deidara's thoughts strayed at the last exhibit he had.

_The blond glared again as the man went in another direction. He was so sick of fools like him. How dare he mock art like that? What did he know of it anyway? Ignorant bastard! Deidara took a glass of champagne, he needed to cool off, and in a second screamed in pain. He had been holding it so tight, it broke in his hand, and cut in a several places. A symphatetic waitress rushed to help him. As she got the pieces of glass out of his palm, and cleaned it with a stinging liquid, Deidara kept cursing at the rather attractive fool. _

"I'm going to meet this Deidara guy," Itachi said to Sasuke on his way to the door. "I was told he's very talented and whatnot. You see, I wanted to put something in the lobby. What better than a painting of yours truly?," he giggled as he caugh a glimpse of Sasuke's smirk. "you don't agree? Little baka you are. But as my cooperative I might get him to paint you too."

"Oh, but of course! Only one thing - don't do that before it starts snowing in Hell. I'm watching the weather forecast."

Itachi walked into the building, glaring at everything he passed. He felt so uneasy at placed like this. They were... freaky. Like this building for example! It was painted not in one color (preferably grey like everything else) but it had white, pink, purple and all the other colors of the rainbow splattered across the facade! It looked like someone just startted pouring paint at the building from above. The receptionist looked awful, in his opinion. Her hair was a mess of colos like the blasted building, she had some crazy looking clothes and at the time Itachi approached her, she had caught her pink bublegum and was sreching it from her mouth, holding with her front teeth, and then putting it back! _What in hell's name? If Deidara looks somewhat like this woman, I shall puke before I start posing. Good God! _

"Excuse me can you..." he didn't get to finish the sentence because the ugly receptionist wandered off in some back room. He could only glance at her. "What the hell?!" It seemed like this was typical of her chaacter because there was a sheet of paper, glued to the desk. _Deidara - floor 3, room 7. _Well, this he could understand. He went in the lift and pressed 3. Did everything have to be so horrifying? Even the damn lift was like a rainbow exploded.

"This evening? You mean like now? .... _**any minute!**_ Sasori-sama I am nowhere nearly ready! .... yes, well if it's only to settle how and when we should... wait, someone's knocking on the door. It's probably him... gotta go then. Bye."

Itachi swallowed and knocked on the door. By what he had seen it wouldn't be unlikely if the artist would just run out before he managed to get in. And why not? It was this kind of a crazy building. It was very unlikely for Itachi to be nervous but yet he was. What would this man be like?

Deidara rushed to the door and stopped a second before his hand reached the doorknob. This Itachi Uchiha, he was told, was an important figure in Konoha. Looks, looks looks! He straigheted his pony-tail and glanced at his reflection in the big miror. "Not so bad."

What's with all the waiting?" Itachi asked, just as the door opened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean...."

In one long second they both realised something.

_**"YOU?!"**_

__________________________________________________________________________

Author's notes: so this is the first chapter, rather short I know but it's just to get in tun with the story. Please R&R.


End file.
